To Love Again?
by Molly Renata
Summary: A perspective on a Path of Radiance pairing you... well... don't see often. Slight AU, spoilers.


-- To Love Again...?: A Fanfic by Gyppy --

Timeline: Based during "Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance"

Pairings: ZiharkxIlyana

Author's Note: This is just a perspective on a pairing that could be made possible by support conversations... like, say, LuciusxSerra (even though they don't have an ending together).

And yes, I know Zihark swore himself to not getting married for the rest of his life, but this is kind of AU and stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas.

---

It was around midnight, and the full moon's light was cast over the plains of Begnion. All was quiet, except the rustling of leaves that could be heard as a greyish-blue haired man wandered through the brush.

"Hmph..."

Suddenly, he turned his head and stopped. Sure enough, he heard a voice, soft and quiet.

"Zihark...?"

He started walking toward the source of the voice. _I recognize that voice..._

Soon, he bumped into a girl that looked significantly younger than him, with long purple hair that was tied in front on either side.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man, Zihark, said, backing away from the girl.

"It's okay..." The girl smiled.

"Oh, Ilyana," Zihark said. "It's you again. What're you doing up this late?"

"I'm... hungry..." The girl, Ilyana, looked down slightly.

"Again?" Zihark chuckled slightly. "You're always hungry. Are you ever not hungry?"

Ilyana frowned. "I'm sorry..."

"There's no need to apologize," Zihark said. "I'll get you some food when we get back to base."

Ilyana nodded, taking Zihark's hand in her own and blushing slightly.

"Is something wrong, Ilyana?" Zihark asked.

"No, it's just that..." Ilyana looked away, still blushing. She paused for a moment before saying, "I like you..."

Zihark looked taken aback by this statement, and he quickly looked away. "I'm sorry, Ilyana... I've..."

"Have you sworn yourself to chastity for some peculiar reason?" Ilyana asked.

"No, it's not that..." Zihark looked down, sighing. "I... had a girlfriend in the past, but... we couldn't be together because of... differences..."

"I didn't know that..." Ilyana frowned slightly. "I'm... sorry..."

"Ilyana..." Zihark looked at Ilyana. "...I'm the one who should apologize... I mean..."

"It's okay..." Ilyana nodded. "I understand..."

Much to Ilyana's surprise, she was suddenly taken into an embrace. "...Zihark...?"

"It's the least I can do," Zihark said. "I mean, even if I can't do anything else..."

"But... don't you still love your..." Ilyana looked down.

"I do," Zihark said. "But that's all in the past now. I should never have sworn myself off of marriage..."

"Zihark..." Ilyana smiled gently, looking up.

"I know you're hungry, but..." Zihark looked at Ilyana, smiling. "...can we spend a little time together first?"

Ilyana nodded. "...It's fine with me..."

Zihark continued to embrace Ilyana for a while, and then chose to lower his head down to hers, smiling at her. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Ilyana looked mildly confused.

"I figured you would've known," Zihark said, chuckling. "You're too sweet and innocent for your own good."

Ilyana continued to look confused until she felt Zihark's lips pressing against hers, and then blushed profusely as she returned the kiss, gratefully wrapping her arms around his neck.

They quickly broke apart, looking at each other, Zihark with a gentle, loving expression.

"Do you love me?" Ilyana asked, still blushing.

"...Yes, I do love you," Zihark admitted after a pause, a blush creeping onto his own face.

"Thank you..." Ilyana smiled. Then, "You know what? All of a sudden I'm not so hungry anymore..."

"Well, at least I can say I helped you with something," Zihark said, chuckling.

"Thank you..." Ilyana smiled even wider, immediately kissing Zihark again.

Zihark was blushing madly, but he returned the kiss, even making a slight gesture to deepen it, which Ilyana complied with. Their bodies pressed close together, they kissed passionately, tasting each other's mouths. Ilyana found it quite an enjoyable experience, as she had finally found something with which to satisfy her insatiable hunger. The taste of his mouth was something she just wanted more and more of, as it tasted like nothing she'd ever tasted before...

Soon it was over, and the two simply gazed at each other.

"So this... is love..." Ilyana was blushing madly, but she chose to state her mind. "...You taste delicious."

"Thank you," Zihark said, smiling. "You were a little clumsy, which is to be expected of your first kiss, but..."

Ilyana nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Zihark said. "I wasn't exactly an expert at first either," he added with a chuckle.

"Mm..." Ilyana smiled gently. "Should we head back to base now?"

"Well, are you still hungry?" Zihark asked.

"...No, not really," Ilyana said. "Somehow... the taste of your mouth... it satisfied my hunger, just like that."

Zihark blushed. "Ah... thank you..."

"Do you think we should head back to base?" Ilyana asked.

"No, let's stay out here a little longer," Zihark said, a smile on his face. "As long as you're not hungry..."

---

Author's Note: And so there you have it! ZiharkxIlyana. Not the most _likely_ pairing, mind you, but it's in the realm of possibility. Me being the one who loves physical attacker/spellcaster pairings, I'm quite fond of it, as well as RhysxMia which you've probably heard of. XD


End file.
